1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a remote controlled toy set.
2. Background Information
There have been marketed a number of different remote controlled toys. Remote controlled toys typically include a vehicle that contains a battery, a motor and a radio frequency (RF) receiver. A user can control the movement and direction of the vehicle through an RF transmitter. By way of example, there have been marketed remote controlled toy cars, toy trucks, toy military vehicles and toy airplanes.
There have also been marketed toys that eject projectiles. For example, there was marketed a projectile ejecting toy under the trademark AIR VECTORS by YES! Entertainment. AIR VECTORS were spring powered toy vehicles that would eject a project after a predetermined time interval.
Tyco marketed a remote controlled toy under the trademark FIREPOWER that launched foam “missiles” when a button on the transmitter was depressed. Tyco also marketed a remote controlled toy under the trademark PYTHON that sprayed water in response to the depression of a button on a transmitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,907 issued to Niimura et al. discloses a remote controlled vehicle that can launch a non-powered projectile in response to a remote signal. None of the prior art discloses a remote controlled vehicle that launches a projectile that is powered after ejection from the vehicle. The prior art also does not include a remote controlled vehicle that can launch a toy airplane.